Samuelonia culture test
If you're Samuelonian... * You class football as a way of life and you're mood for the week is dictated by football results. If you're male, you probably deem yourself entitled to give advice to the coach of the National Team. You know about cycling, boxing and athletics. You will watch motorsports when not watching or playing football. * You get five weeks of vacation a year, most of which are used in the family months of July and August. * If you're middle class or up, you have a telephone, TV and DVD player, and have one or more bathrooms at your home. You pay someone to do your laundry and other household chores like cleaning and cooking. Food and drink... * Breakfast, lunch and dinner is considered important family time. * A meal is not classified as a meal unless it contains meat. * Hot drinks are considered strange. You start your day with water or iced juice. * You like wine or weak beer. You consider getting too drunk unfashionable. Politics and economics... * You see no contradiction in having both a democratic government and a King who is head of state. * You find a multi-party system natural, and can hardly imagine another fair way to run a country. * You love the King and the royal family, you don't trust politicians and expect the King to keep them in order. * You won't vote for a politician unless they have a military background. Race, religion and language... * You're probably an Ingallish-speaking person of Cruisian faith and don't see the point in learning foreign languages. * You believe in God. You go to church every Sunday where you discuss the latest football results. * You are more concerned with what football team a person supports over the colour of their skin. Everyone knows that... * Dates are DD/MM/YYY. * You know the History of Samuelonia. Your kids are learning a huge deal New Vexillium history. * Unlike in the rest of Vexillium, there was no serious civil unrest in Samuelonia in the late 290s and early 300s. * You get married by someone of religious authority. * Once you're introduced to someone, you can call them by their first name. * You will make a judgement of someone based on the quality of their clothing. * A well groomed beard is a sign of good class. Foreigners... * You think your southern neighbours in Trinia have very odd customs. * You like Solanchatkan's and like holidaying there. * You consider Dascunyan's, Angliyan's and Aethelnian's as cousins. * You dislike Fenizic and consider them foreign invaders. * You have strong feelings of support for the stateless Hochlandian's. * You have a strong dislike for Zartanians because of the illegal occupation of Zartanian Angliya. * You think Phenixiens are classy. * You like Utanian and Portocapitalien women. * You think Westriens are arrogant, but will regularly watch Westrien films and sport. * You are fascinated by Tak culture. Category:Samuelonia Category:Cultural tests